


Herz

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, kingcrabshipping - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Es ist immer das selbe. Sie duellieren sich und Yusei verliert. Irgendwann kommt Jack allerdings auf die Idee um einen Einsatz zu spielen, um ihren ständigen Machtkämpfen ein wenig Spannung zu verleihen. Doch Yusei verliert erneut. Und Jack nutzt seine Chance um zu bekommen, was er will… [Jack X Yusei, Yaoi, Romance, Lemon]





	Herz

_POV: Yusei_

 

 

"Du hast verloren, Yusei. Mal wieder. Mir ist bis heute ein Rätsel, wie du mich damals beim Fortune Cup besiegen konntest."

 

Jack Atlas nahm seine Duelldisk von seinem Arm und sah mich triumphierend an, während die virtuellen Monster vom Feld verschwanden.

Ich knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und hasste mich gerade dafür, erneut gegen Jack verloren zu haben.

 

"Ich will eine Revanche.", sprach ich dann und sah den Blonden auffordernd an.

Doch dieser lachte lediglich kurz auf und sah mich dann spöttisch an.

"Schon wieder?"

"Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte ich provozierend und wusste, dass ich damit Erfolg haben würde.

Und ich sollte recht behalten. Er ließ sich darauf ein.

"Langsam wird es langweilig. Lass uns doch das nächste Mal um einen Einsatz kämpfen."

 

Einen Einsatz?

Wir haben uns noch nie um einen Einsatz duelliert, bisher immer nur so. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, um was ich mich duellieren sollte.

Doch Jack hatte da scheinbar bereits genaue Vorstellungen.

 

"Wir spielen um unsere Drachen. Verlierst du, bekomme ich deinen Sternenstaubdrachen. Und gewinnst du, bekommst du meinen Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler."

Ich wollte seinen Drachen nicht. Doch ich selbst habe ja eine Revanche gewollt, also würde ich jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.

"Einverstanden.", meinte ich dann also schließlich und schob entschlossen mein Deck erneut in meine Duelldisk.

 

Dieses Mal würde ich Jack ganz sicher besiegen. Ich habe schon einmal gegen den Ex-Champion gewonnen, ich würde es wieder tun.

Es ging mir dabei jedoch nicht um meinen Titel, es war einfach eine Art Konkurrenzkampf. Einen, den wir seit dem Fortune-Cup immer und immer wieder nur zwischen uns ausfochten. Und meine ständigen Niederlagen ließen mich langsam denken, dass ich beim Cup einfach nur Glück hatte und Jack vielleicht doch der bessere Duellant ist.

 

Das Duell begann schließlich…und ich verlor erneut.

 

"Tya Yusei. Wie oft du es auch versuchst, es ändert ja doch nichts. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen.", sprach Jack schließlich zufrieden und sah abschätzig zu mir.

Ich schnaubte und drehte demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite.

"Lass uns noch mal gegeneinander kämpfen!"

"Echt jetzt? Noch mal?", fragte der Größere ungläubig und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Ich will schließlich meinen Sternenstaubdrachen zurück.", meinte ich und warf Jack die Karte zeitgleich mehr als widerwillig zu.

Verloren war schließlich verloren, wie sehr es mir auch missfiel.

"Du gewinnst doch ohnehin nicht."

"Das werden wir ja sehen.", meinte ich angriffslustig.

Wenigstens einmal noch. Nur noch ein allerletztes Mal wollte ich gegen Jack kämpfen. Und dieses Mal auch endlich gewinnen.

 

"Und wenn du verlierst? Du hast langsam nichts mehr zum Bieten, Yusei. Menschen aus Satellite haben doch nicht viel Besitz."

Hat er vergessen, dass er ursprünglich selbst aus Satellite kommt?

Aber es spielt ja auch keine Rolle, denn er hat leider recht. Sonderlich viel Besitz hatte ich leider nicht. Das brauchte ich aber auch gar nicht. Glück ließ sich ohnehin nicht an materiellen Dingen messen.

 

"Ich werde aber nicht mehr verlieren. Und wenn ich gewinne bekomme ich meinen Drachen zurück."

Schließlich lachte Jack erneut und willigte ein.

"Also gut. Morgen ist deine letzte Chance."

"Gut. Mach dich auf was gefasst."

"Ich freu mich schon."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zufrieden zog ich die letzte Schraube an meinem D-Wheel fest und kam dann unter diesem hervor, erhob mich und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß aus der Stirn, sah auf mein Gefährt hinab.

 

"Immer wenn ich deine Werkstatt betrete, bietet sich mir der selbe Anblick.", erklang dann plötzlich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme belustigt hinter mir und ich drehte mich überrascht um, sah verwundert zu meinem Freund.

"Crow.", sprach ich ihn dann an und er hob grinsend die Hand zur Begrüßung.

"Was führt dich hierher?", fügte ich dann noch hinzu.

 

Nun kam der Orangehaarige auf mich zu und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter, sah mich zweifelnd an.

"Alter, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Hattest du heute nicht ein Date mit Akiza?"

"Es war kein Date. Nur eine einfache Verabredung."

"So etwas nennt man im allgemeinem ein Date, Yusei.", rief der Andere dann empört und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wie kannst du nur so ein hübsches Mädchen sitzen lassen? Ist dir nicht bewusst, dass sie etwas von dir will?"

"Ich hatte ein Duell mit Jack.", meinte ich achselzuckend und verstand das Problem meines Freundes nicht.

Natürlich war es nicht die feine Art von mir, einfach nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu erscheinen, aber ich empfand eben einfach nicht das selbe für sie, wie sie für mich. Für mich ist sie eben nur eine Freundin, das habe ich damals bereits gemerkt, als wir uns einmal körperlich sehr nahe gekommen sind. Da waren einfach keine Gefühle im Spiel.

Dennoch hätte ich wenigstens absagen können, das stimmt. Doch ich habe es im Eifer des Gefechts mit Jack einfach vergessen. Es war wirklich keine Absicht. Ich werde mich später bei ihr entschuldigen.

 

"Du lässt sie sitzen, nur um dich mit Jack zu duellieren?", fragte Crow fassungslos und schüttelte dann verständnislos den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie nicht sitzen lassen. Ich habe es einfach vergessen."

"Das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen. Nur ein Narr würde sich diese Chance entgehen lassen. Es sei denn…"

Plötzlich schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf die Züge des Orangehaarigen und er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu mir vor, grinste mich schelmisch an.

 

"Du magst ihn.", meinte er dann plötzlich völlig ungeniert und ergötzte sich an meinem fassungslosen Blick.

Wie kommt er auf die Idee? So ein Schwachsinn!

Ich mag Jack vielleicht als normalen Freund und selbst das nur geringfügig. Doch mehr ganz sicher nicht und vor allem nicht in der Hinsicht, die Crow definitiv meinte.

 

"Ich mag Duelle.", versuchte ich mich dann einfach heraus zu reden, doch wirklich gelingen tat es mir leider nicht.

"Ja. Und besonders Duelle mit Jack.", neckte er mich weiter und schließlich verpasste ich ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, woraufhin er sich empört die schmerzende Stelle rieb und mich vorwurfsvoll anfunkelte.

"Red nicht so einen Blödsinn.", knurrte ich genervt und ignorierte das plötzlich viel zu schnelle, verräterische Schlagen meines Herzens gekonnt.

 

"Es ist total in Ordnung. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu rechtfertigen, wenn du unseren ollen Miesepeter magst.", sprach der Punk dann sanft lächelnd, die Stimme verständnisvoll, doch ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Du redest dummes Zeug."

 

Mit diesen Worten schwang ich mich dann einfach auf mein D-Wheel und meinte zu Crow, dass ich eine kleine Testfahrt einlegen wollte.

Doch es stimmte nur zur Hälfte, denn eigentlich wollte ich einfach diesem leidigen Thema entkommen. Es stimmte obenhin nicht. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen!...Oder?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Eine erneute Niederlage.", sprach Jack zufrieden aus und sah dabei zu, wie meine Lebenspunktanzeige auf Null sank.

Ich fluchte leise, sah meine Niederlage aber ein.

"Also gut, was willst du nun von mir?", fragte ich den Blonden dann und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten legte, doch schließlich mit den Achseln zuckte.

 

"Ich überlege es mir. Sobald mir was eingefallen ist, komme ich auf dich zurück.", meinte er dann letztlich und drehte sich dann einfach um, ließ mich alleine auf der Duellarena des Stadions stehen und ging, während ich ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher sah.

 

Ein seltsames Verlangen nach dem Größeren stieg plötzlich in mir hoch und die Sehnsucht zog unangenehm in meinem Herzen.

Doch es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Crow wirklich recht hatte. Das ging einfach nicht.

Aber was sollen dann diese komischen Gefühle in mir? Ich verstand es selber nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Echt jetzt? Deine 18. Niederlage in Folge?"

"Streu noch Salz in die Wunde.", meinte ich angefressen, während Crow lauthals los lachte und mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

 

Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und tauchte die Wiese auf der wir saßen in ein dämmriges Licht. Es war ein angenehm warmer Abend und die frische Nachtluft tat ungemein gut.

 

"Wieso lässt du dich von Jackilein so fertig machen?"

Crow nahm einen Schluck seines kalten Getränkes und konnte sich das Grinsen immer noch nicht aus dem Gesicht wissen, fand die ganze Situation ziemlich erheiternd. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

"Denkst du, ich mache das mit Absicht?!", fuhr ich ihn dann an und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Vielleicht würdest du ja gewinnen, wenn du dich mehr auf das Duell anstatt auf Jack und deine verruchten Fantasien konzentrieren würdest.", meinte er dann plötzlich neckend und meine Augen weiteten sich aufgrund dieses mehr als unangebrachten Kommentares geschockt.

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an, während er sich über meinen fassungslosen Blick offenbar köstlich amüsierte.

Das macht er doch mit Absicht!

Verruchte Fantasien?! Hat der sie noch alle?! So was Hirnrissiges! Als hätte ich von Jack irgendwelche seltsamen Fantasien! Crow spinnt doch total!

 

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst diesen Schwachsinn lassen."

Ein ungehaltenes Knurren entwich meiner Kehle und entlockte dem Orangehaarigen ein belustigtes Lachen.

"Liebe muss schön sein."

Er sah verträumt in den Sternenhimmel, während ich ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte, Kumpel hin oder her.

Welche Liebe bitte?! Jack und ich? Also bitte.

 

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und leerte dann mein eigenes Getränk, stellte die leere Dose dann auf der Wiese ab und ließ mich mit dem Rücken ins weiche Gras fallen.

 

"Fragt sich nur, ob Jack deine Gefühle auch erwidert."

"Crow, du nervst. Hör endlich auf dir da was rein zu interpretieren. Da sind keine Gefühle."

"Ich hoffe, ich verliebe mich auch bald."

Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich rede gegen eine Wand. Er hört mir gar nicht zu. Soll er doch denken, was er will.

 

Doch irgendwo ließen mir seine Worte doch keine Ruhe.

Was ist mit Jack? Bedeute ich ihm etwas?

Nicht, dass es eigentlich eine Rolle spielt. Kann mir ja auch egal sein.

Wieso mache ich mir über so etwas eigentlich überhaupt Gedanken? Crow und seine dummen Worte bringen mich ganz durcheinander.

 

Schließlich erhob ich mich wieder von der Wiese und stand auf.

"Es ist spät, ich geh schlafen.", meinte ich nur und hob zum Abschied noch mal die Hand, ehe ich meine nahe gelegene Wohnung ansteuerte.

Doch weit kam ich nicht, denn das Vibrieren meines Handys in der Hosentasche, ließ mich irritiert inne halten.

Wer ruft denn bitte mitten in der Nacht an?

Ein Blick auf das Display verriet mir schließlich, dass es Jack war und skeptisch nahm ich den Anruf entgegen.

 

'Ich weiß nun, was ich will.'

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Er küsste mich.

 

Unsere Lippen berührten sich.

 

Und ohne mir den Grund meines Handelns selbst erklären zu können, schloss ich meine Augen, erwiderte den Kuss und ließ mich breitwillig auf einen Zungenkampf ein, als er mit seiner Zunge über meine bebende Unterlippe fuhr, um Einlass bat, den ich ihm fast augenblicklich gewährte.

 

Ich befand mich wie in einem Rausch, hatte alles um mich herum komplett ausgeblendet.

Ich hätte es nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, dass es sich so unbeschreiblich anfühlen würde, IHN zu küssen oder das er überhaupt so eine Wirkung auf mich haben würde. Ausgerechnet Jack.

 

Und der Blonde wusste auch scheinbar genau, was er tat, zögerte nicht mal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Woher konnte er das? Hatte er tatsächlich schon so viel Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet? Mir ist eigentlich nichts dergleichen bekannt, aber wir hatten uns ja eine Zeit lang auch aus den Augen verloren. Und es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass Jack nun mal gut aussieht. Sogar in meinen Augen. Da fahren bestimmt mehr als genug Frauen auf ihn ab. Oder in meinem Fall, Männer.

 

Doch wieso habe ich mich letztendlich tatsächlich auf all das eingelassen, diese Situation durch mein Einverständnis auch noch mit herbei beschwört?

Sicher, ich habe gegen ihn verloren, aber auf diesen Wunsch von ihm, hätte ich mich trotz allem nicht einlassen müssen. Irgendwo gab es schließlich auch Grenzen.

Trotz allem habe ich es getan. Doch warum? Ich wusste es nicht, wusste nicht, was mich letztlich zu der Entscheidung bewogen hat. Ich wusste nur, dass irgendein Teil in mir, dass alles hier wollte. Jack wollte. Und dieser Teil hat schlussendlich auch gesiegt und mich zu der Entscheidung bewogen.

 

Die feuchte Zunge des Größeren hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf meinem Hals bis hin zum Schlüsselbein, in das er verlangend und hart hinein biss, mir ein schmerzerfülltes doch gleichzeitig auch erregtes Keuchen entlockte.

 

Anschließend leckte er entschuldigend über die so eben von ihm lädierte Stelle, führte seinen Weg dann fort und kam an meiner rechten Brustwarze zum Halt, über die er fordernd mit seiner Zunge fuhr, mich am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ und mir einen angenehmen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte.

 

Seine Hände fuhren mir zärtlich die Seiten entlang.  
Er tanzte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine erhitzte Haut, ließ sie in Flammen stehen und ich hatte das Gefühl unter seinen Fingern zu zerfließen.

Kurz zweifelte ich sogar daran, dass es wirklich Jack war, mit dem ich hier gerade zugange war, hätte ich doch nie gedacht, dass er so eine nahezu elektrisierende Wirkung auf mich hat. Doch sein herber, einzigartiger Geruch, sowie das leise Keuchen das ihm entfloh, als er sein Becken verlangend mit meinem kollidieren ließ, bestätigten mir seine Identität.

 

Dann bohrte er seine eben noch so sanften Finger plötzlich so fest in meine Seiten, dass es mir ein schmerzhaftes Zischen entlockte und ich gequält die Augen schloss, als er mich voller Verlangen harsch näher zu sich zog und mich mit seinem Oberkörper gleichzeitig tiefer in die weiche Matratze drückte.

Ich war mir ganz sicher, sein grober Griff würde seine Zeichen hinterlassen, doch es störte mich nicht. Zumindest momentan nicht, denn mein Verstand arbeitete ohnehin nicht mehr so richtig mit.

 

Ich versuchte den Schmerz weitestgehend zu ignorieren, denn an meiner sich stetig steigenden Lust die von mir Besitz ergriff und mich zu versenken drohte, änderte es nichts.

Seine widersprüchliche Art, auf der einen Seite so sanft und auf der anderen doch wieder so hart und rücksichtslos war einfach einzigartig. Sie machte Jack besonders, unnahbar. Er nahm sich eben das was er wollte. Zudem hätte liebevoller Kuschelsex meiner Meinung nach auch nicht zu ihm gepasst. Er hielt sich wohl ohnehin nur so sehr zurück, weil es eben mein erstes Mal war. Das wusste er. Denn er kannte mich lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich mich nicht so einfach jedem hingeben würde. Aber er war eben etwas Besonders.

 

Ich hätte es ehrlich gesagt nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, einmal im Inbegriff zu sein, mit einem anderen Mann zu schlafen. Noch dazu mit Jack.

 

Mich hatte es nie erregt, Akiza anzufassen, nie begeistert. Ich wusste, dass sie mich mochte, mehr als das und wir sind uns auch körperlich schon einmal sehr nahe gekommen. Doch zum eigentlichen Punkt hat es dann doch nicht gereicht, denn ich fand sie nicht anziehend, hatte nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, mit ihr intimer zu werden. Natürlich, sie war hübsch, aber mehr eben auch nicht. Ich liebte sie nicht.

 

Doch Jack war anders, er ist unglaublich faszinierend! Auch wenn ich es bis eben selbst nicht gewusst habe.

 

Doch bereits die erste Berührung von ihm, die erste Liebkosung meiner Haut, hatte mich in eine Art Bann gezogen. Augenblicklich war alles vergessen gewesen. Dass er eigentlich mein Rivale ist, was er damals alles getan hat. Auch dass er vom gleichen Geschlecht ist oder dass ich kurz davor war ihm meine Unschuld zu schenken. All das, war mit einem Schlag nichtig!

 

Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal Angst, gab mich ihm einfach völlig bedingungslos hin, dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach, auch wenn ich keinerlei Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet aufwies. Es war schon in Ordnung so, hatte seine Richtigkeit. Es gab nichts, was ich später bereuen würde.

 

 

Ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Jacks rechte Hand ohne weitere Umschweife in meiner Hose verschwand, jedoch scheinbar ein anderes Ziel hatte, als anfangs gedacht, denn sie arbeitete sich bis zur Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel vor, strich dort beinahe schon liebevoll darüber.

 

Leise stöhnte ich auf, hatte keinerlei Bedenken dabei, ihm mein Wohlgefallen offen zu zeigen. Es zu verbergen hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn, mein Körper verriet mich schließlich ohnehin.

 

Jack grinste triumphierend. Ihm gefiel seine Wirkung auf mich mehr als offensichtlich. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und vereinigte unsere Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss, bewegte seine Lippen hart gegen meine, nahm sie widerstandlos für sich ein.

Gleichzeitig nahm er seine Hand wieder aus meiner Hose, stütze sich nun mit dieser neben meinem Kopf ab, während er mit seiner Linken nun die Knöpfe seines eigenen Hemdes öffnete, mir so freie Sicht auf seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper gewährte. Und Gott, es gefiel mir, bescherte mir einen Schauer vom Feinsten.

 

Schweigend musterte ich ihn, nahm meine Hand und fuhr ehrfürchtig die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach, konnte nun endlich auch ihn spüren und mein Herz beschleunigte sein Tempo um ein Vielfaches, trommelte gegen meine Brust und drohte aus dieser heraus zu springen.

Seltsam, dass offenbar nicht nur mein Körper Gefallen an dieser Sache findet, sondern auch mein Herz. Es verlangt regelrecht nach Jack.

Und plötzlich wurde ich ungeduldig.

 

Schweigend richtete ich mich ein wenig auf und entledigte ihn mit fahrigen Händen seines Hemdes, strich es ihm hastig von den Schultern. Und er grinste aufgrund meiner wachsenden Ungeduld, griff dann nach meinen Händen und pinnte sie über meinem Kopf in die Matratze, hielt sie in einem unnachgiebigen Griff und stieß erneut sein Becken gegen meines. Ich spürte seine Erregung und wurde selbst zunehmend hart, die Lust verschleierte meinen ohnehin schon nur noch sporadisch arbeitenden Verstand und brachte mich zum Stöhnen.

Ich wollte mehr.

Ich wollte dass Jack mich endlich nahm, mir auch noch den letzten Rest Verstand raus vögelte.

 

Meine eigenen Gedanken erschreckten mich nicht annähernd so sehr, wie sie es wohl eigentlich sollten.

 

Doch Jack erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch nicht, ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt und hinterließ stattdessen erneut eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge quer über meinen Oberkörper und ich erzitterte unter ihm, drückte mich ihm verlangend entgegen.

Wie macht er das nur? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Ich zerfließe ja förmlich vor Verlangen!

 

Und mit einem Mal schien der Blonde selbst keine Lust mehr auf unnötige Vorspielchen zu haben, zog mir ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Ruck die Hose samt Unterhose von den Beinen, warf sie achtlos in den Raum.

 

Nun lag ich komplett entblößt unter ihm, doch als ich seinen intensiven Blick bemerkte, der nur Begierde widerspiegelte, war die doch wieder kurz aufgekommene Unsicherheit augenblicklich wieder verschwunden, denn ich wusste, dass er mich genauso will, wie ich ihn.

Seine mittlerweile nur allzu deutliche Beule in der Hose, bestätigte meinen Verdacht.

 

Er sah mir tief in die Augen, strich mir zärtlich durch die schwarzen Haare, während er seine Hand auf Wanderschaft schickte, mir über die Oberschenkel strich.

Ich keuchte heißer, sah ihn abwartend an.

 

Dann fühlte ich seine heiße Zunge auf einmal an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel, wie sie immer und immer wieder über die erhitzte Haut fuhr und stöhnte laut auf, bäumte ihm mein Becken entgegen.

 

"Jack…", keuchte ich heißer, platzte fast vor Ungeduld.

 

Unglaublich, dass er mich so sehr in die Lust stürzen, mich in Extase versetzten kann.

 

Er grinste zufrieden, sah mich prüfend an.

"Willst du mich?", fragte er schließlich verführerisch, hauchte mir seinen Atem bewusst gegen mein Glied und ich erbebte am ganzen Körper.

Zu einer Antwort war ich momentan nicht wirklich imstande, nickte nur und blickte ihn aus verschleierten Augen an.

Für's Erste schien ihm das zu genügen und er biss mir in den Oberschenkel, hinterließ sein Zeichen auf mir. Es tat weh, jedoch ließ es sich gut aushalten.

 

Der Größere fuhr in seinem Handeln fort, ließ seine Zunge über meine Männlichkeit gleiten, leckte einmal über die gesamte Länge und ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, ehe ein lautes Stöhnen meiner Kehle entwich und ich dachte, ich musste sterben. Dieses Gefühl war so intensiv, so neu!

 

Doch lange verblieb er nicht an dieser Stelle, fuhr nur noch ein mal über die Eichel, wanderte dann mit seinem Mund weiter nach unten und drückte seine Zunge schließlich gegen meinen Eingang.

 

Lusterfüllt krallte ich meine Finger noch fester in das Bettlacken, stöhnte seinen Namen und stellte mir auf’s Neue die Frage, woher er so genau wusste, was er tat. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch gar nicht so wichtig. Er brachte mich um den Verstand und ich hatte das Gefühl zu brennen.

Doch wie sehr mir das alles auch gefiel, ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren.

 

Verlangend drückte ich ihm erneut mein Becken entgegen und er schien zu verstehen, ließ kurz von mir ab und brachte sich wieder mit mir auf Augenhöhe, stahl mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ließ zeitgleich einen seiner Finger in mich gleiten, um mich notdürftig auf das Kommende vorzubereiten und mich nicht mehr zu verletzen als nötig.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zog unangenehm, aber es war ertragbar.

Doch schon bald darauf, kam auch noch ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger dazu und ich verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, krallte mich in seinen Schultern fest, während er grob ein paar mal in mich stieß und mich weitete.

Jacks Bewegungen waren fahrig und hektisch, wollte sich scheinbar nicht weiter damit aufhalten, wurde selbst ungeduldig, weswegen er mir seine Finger auch schon bald wieder entzog.

 

Meine Hände wanderten zu seiner Hose, nestelten an seinem Gürtel herum und versuchten unbeholfen ihn aufzubekommen, jedoch kläglich scheiterten.

Jack half mir schließlich dabei und entledigte sich nun selbst seiner störenden Hose, ließ es zu, dass ich meinen Blick nun unverfroren über seine beachtliche Männlichkeit gleiten ließ, mit den Fingern sachte über seinen Ansatz strich und ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte, was mein eigenes Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung brachte.

 

"Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, was dich nun erwartet.", erhob er dann plötzlich das erste Mal in dieser Nacht seine Stimme.

Sie klang belegt und rau, Jack hatte offenbar selbst alle Hände voll damit zu tun, seine Lust überhaupt so lange zurück gehalten zu haben.

Ich nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

"Ich werde kaum Rücksicht auf dich nehmen, nur weil es dein erstes Mal ist."

Das will ich nicht und das soll er auch gar nicht. Ich wollte ja, dass er mich endlich nahm.

"Gut…", antwortete ich dann leise.

 

Und dann nahm er mich beim Wort und versenkte sich ohne Vorwarnung mit einem einzigen harten Stoß komplett in mir.

Der Schmerz war betäubend, ließ mich aufschreien und mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Fest bohrte ich meine Finger in seinen Rücken, hielt mich an ihm fest.

 

Er ließ mir gar nicht erst die Zeit, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen, fing augenblicklich an, sich in mir zu versenken. Erst langsam, probierend, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurden seine Stöße brutaler, gewannen an Kraft.

Seine Vorgehensweise hatte etwas bestialisch, animalisches an sich und er grub seine Finger erneut tief in meine Seiten, zog mich so noch näher zu sich heran, stieß tiefer und härter in mich, stöhnte zufrieden auf.

Und doch war es genau das was ich wollte. Er sollte sich nicht unnötig zurück halten, hart zu mir sein.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal solche Gedanken haben würde?

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich einigermaßen an ihn gewöhnt hatte, der Schmerz langsam verebbte und nur noch der Lust platz ließ. Und dieses Gefühl war schließlich so überwältigend, dass mir die Sinne schwanden.

Diese Mischung aus süßem Schmerz und Lust ließen mich haltlos stöhnen, Jack zu mir runter ziehen und ihn fest an mich drücken, während er sein Tempo noch beschleunigte, diesen einen Punkt in mir traf, der mich Sterne sehen ließ.

Ich schrie heißer auf vor Lust, bog den Rücken durch und verging beinahe in der Hitze des Geschehens.

Dieses Gefühl machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich wimmerte vor Lust, als Jack diesen Punkt nun bewusst wieder und wieder malträtierte, mich unaufhörlich näher Richtung Klippe stieß.

Ich liebte es, ihn in mir zu spüren.

 

Auch er ließ ein tiefes Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle entweichen was meine Nackenhärchen aufstellen ließ.

Der Größere zog mich erneut in einen herrischen Kuss und gestattete mir dabei einen Blick in seine verlangenden Augen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl zu wissen, dass er nur meinetwegen in diesem Zustand ist.

 

Und irgendwann kam ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher, konnte mich kaum noch halten und als der Blonde auch noch meine Männlichkeit im Takt zu seinen harten Stößen zu massieren begann, war es gänzlich um mich geschehen und ich ergoss mich vor Lust schreiend haltlos in seiner Hand.

 

Nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen, stieß Jack schließlich seine Zähne in meinen Hals, hinterließ ein neues, dunkles Mal auf mir und kam schließlich auch stöhnend tief in mir.

 

Kurz verharrte er noch in dieser Position, ehe er sich aus mir zurück zog und dabei ein Knurren von sich gab.

 

Völlig außer Atem lag ich da, beobachtete den Anderen dabei, wie er sich neben mich in die Lacken sinken ließ und zufrieden seine Augen schloss.

 

Kurz überlegte ich, zögerte noch, doch schließlich drehte ich mich auf die Seite und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner muskulösen Brust ab.

Bald darauf spürte ich seine warmen Finger, die mir sanft durch die Haare strichen.

 

Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entwich mir, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und dem regelmäßigem Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte, seinen einzigartigen, herben Duft einatmete.

Auch wenn mir gerade wirklich alles weh tut, ganz besonders mein Hintern, war ich dennoch irgendwie unglaublich glücklich.

Trotz der Schmerzen, war das eben Geschehene einfach nur berauschend gewesen. Und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich niemals erwartet hätte, dass Sex mit einem anderen Mann so befriedigend sein kann. Oder lag das einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass es mit Jack gewesen ist?

 

"Das nächste Mal duellieren wir uns um dein Herz. Nur dein Körper reicht mir nicht. Wenn ich gewinne, dann schenkst du es mir. Und sei dir gewiss, das werde ich."

Ich hob meinen Kopf, sah den Blonden eine Weile an und stahl ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss, ehe ich den Kopf wieder, zurück auf seine Brust sinken ließ.

 

"Träum weiter Atlas. Das nächste Mal verliere ich ganz sicher nicht.", meinte ich lachend.

Und dann drehte mich Jack schlagartig um, veränderte unsere Position und drückte mich erneut in die Matratze, beugte sich über mich und hauchte mir seine nächsten Worte gegen die Lippen.

"Ich bekomme immer was ich will, Yusei."

 

Ich konnte ihm mein Herz gar nicht mehr schenken. Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass ich das schon längst getan habe. Er hat mein Herz bereits für sich gewonnen, auch ohne sich darum duellieren zu müssen.

Ich sah es ja ein, Crow hatte offenbar doch recht.

Doch sagen werde ich das Jack bestimmt nicht. Es bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis. Zumindest für’s Erste.

 

 

 

 

_~ End ~_


End file.
